Barbariccia "Married to frying pan" Windygrope
Barbariccia is nekkid so I lahv her. And love to let her fondle me. But shhh, don't tell her. Hnnng dem windyfingers "Oooh, Golbez-sama!" Barbariccia the Malicious, empress of the winds (also known as: Barb, Barbs, Barbie, stripper #1, Booble), was a minor antagonist in Final Fantasy IV ''and ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years; she worked alongside the other elemental Archfiends as Golbez's servant before dying several times at the hands of the heroes. She was revived by the combined powers of Kain and Lightning "Bad Seme" Farron the almighty Tumblr administration and came to reside in FFTumblrtown with the aim of- well, no-one's really sure. But her first actions cemented her firmly as an interesting character (read: amazingly forward pervert), and she somehow felt as though she fit in. Personality She tries to be playful and fun, but a lot of the time this backfires on he. She's not too good at taking what she dishes out- as a result, frustrated tornadoes may be experienced whenever Locke pops out the 80s playlist or whenever anyone breathes in a particular manner. She also gets offended easily and will quite happily bear a grudge against anyone that she deems unworthy until the end of time if necessary, and remembers everything that people say to her. This of course backfires on Barbmun (who has a terrible memory) a hell of a lot but results in a lot of hilarity. And when Barbariccia gets angry, she gets angry. Villages have been known to get wiped off the face of the map and NPCs slewn left right and centre (RIP village of 10/5/11 ). In addition- she isn't human, so her emotions are somewhat different to that of a human's. headcanon She has the capability to experience any kind of emotion, but much stronger than a human would be able to, and it's this that causes her to overreact. She has very little concept of the idea of regret or compassion or empathy and would prefer it to stay that way; while she lives with humans and enjoys their company, she doesn't want to be human. Also, Barbariccia LOVES 80s music. More specifically, she loves it when you spam her ask box with lyrics from 80s songs. FFTumblr Life at FFTumblrtown has been one hell of a ride. From her initial friendly - and rather full-on - introduction to her more recent self-doubt, it's all been an experience totally different to anything she's ever experienced before. And the woman is the wind. She's seen it all. Long story short: Barbariccia revived, came to Tumblrtown, stalked made a few advances at Kain, got rejected, moved on, didn't listen to Locke a few times, got into a threesome relationship with a king and a sky pirate, got into a fight with Jenova , got dumped from her threesome relationship and angsted, and probably a whole heap of other stuff besides, but mun is ill at time of writing and can't think straight. She made a lot of friends and a few enemies, and generally has had a lot of fun and just wanted to play around with her friends, even if she doesn't know whether it's the right t hing to be doing or not a lot of the time. She's pretty much constantly plagued with doubt about whether "pretending to be human" (or whatever) is the right thing for her to be doing, but she's got the support of a couple of goddesses to keep going with this behaviour, so while she's not entirely convinced, she knows to listen to beings of a higher power than her - and seeing her friends happy helps too - and keeps going down that path. There was a time when she came pretty close to jumping ship and running back to the bad side. Actually, there were a few of those, but she decided against eventually. Death didn't seem like a good path to choose :| Relationships ''"Hope none of you mind me being around you constantly, because I’ll always be with you now~! Think of me whenever the wind brushes your cheek. That’ll be me. Playing with you." - ''Barbariccia Hopefully the above quote should accurately sum up how she deals with everything. Loljk but in all seriousness- those were (almost) her first words to everyone, who took it with good grace, a lot of good-humoured flirting, and only a little unease at her creeper-ness. She seems to have a different relationships with almost everyone she comes across - some are perhaps a little stronger or more profound than others, but everyone that she has spoken to has made some sort of impact on her life and contributed to her change of thought- that humans maybe aren't as all bad as she thought them to be. She has a few close friends (humans) that she wouldn't trade for anything in the world if she could help it- unfortunately, she does tend to act rather an idiot at times and alienate herself from them. Either that, or not listen to them when they give her good advice, and then proceed to act like a child and get herself into a heap of fucking trouble which results in villages getting wiped off the map etc etc etc. Locke "Read More: Potato" Cole , Penelo, Shelinda and Firion are amongst those that she trusts and cares for. There are others- non-humans or half-humans- that she is friends with and enjoys the company of, such as Golbez, Rubicante, Cosmos, Harle (CCTumblr), Gaap (WTCTumblr) and again, probably others but right now my brain is friiiiiiiied and I cannot think. Oh yeah and there was some loooooong ridiculous thing with Edgar "Homogay Sparkletits" Figaro and Balthier "Buttpirate" Bunansa (read: OT3 OT3 OT3) that pretty much everyone else on FFT was all "noooooo Barb what are you dooooooing get out while you still can before you get huuuuuuuuuurt" but nope, she was all "lolno I can do this, just watch me, I'm gonna do it and stay and be happy" but then everyone else was right, she got kicked out of the best OT3 ever (yes, mun is biased, dealwithit.gif) and proceeded to baww about it. What was funny is that everyone except for Kefka stayed the hell away, so Barb is actually on good terms with him. Well- as good as you can get. They're neutral with each other. Let's just keep it it at that. Booble why are you groping me in that picture- Ashe. Child!Barb Unless you are Jenova, everyone loves child!Barb. Legend has it that she's the sweetest thing since candyfloss covered in caramel sauce, even if she does act rather a brat at times. There's something about her that even newcomers are pulled in by; even the stoic and mean ex-knight Leonheart looked after her of his own accord. Of course, there was an incident at one point where child!Barb decided that she wanted to get her own back (for what, no-one's really quite sure) on Jenova, and stuck an entire wad of chewed up gum in her hair. The alien tentacle monster didn't take too kindly to this, of course, and got revenge by dumping the little Barbariccia in the ocean; High Summoner "Lord of the petal dance" Braska, to his credit, promptly saved her (and then fell in pure adoration for how adorably pathetic she was or something). Every now and again, anon returns and does the ol' ~poof~ magic again, turning her into the little adorabrat she is. Each time results in some kind of hilarity; Celes "Bitches Don't Know 'Bout My Ribbons" Chère has now explained what sex and lesbian sex is to her- much to mun's absolute and eternal amusement- while another time, she went on a treasure hunt with Rydia "Trout Mastah" of the Mist, took Rasler "WannabeMexicano" Heios Nabradia's crown and became the little princess of Nabradia. The possibilities, they say, are limitless- who knows what might happen next. While in child form, Barbariccia tends to think of Penelo as her mother-figure due to the care she received after being dumped in the ocean. (This automatically makes Captain Basch "It wasn't me" fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca her father figure and Braska her grandfather-figure, respectively) However, there are others that are willing to look after and take care of her, even if she just regards them as some nice people that help ease her boredom for a time. Yes, even as a child she's incredibly hedonistic. 8| Appearance Nekkid lady. No more really needs to be said about that, except for perfect beautiful (almost completely) nekkid lady. Dem tittays, dat ass, etc etc etc etc. booty booty booty booty rockin errwhere Tropes A Form You Are Comfortable With Ax Crazy Back From The Dead - Three times now. Three times. :| Blow You Away Bodyguard Babe Can't Stand Them, Can't Live Without Them - Very much so about the other Archfiends. Elemental Embodiment Evil Is Sexy - although not necessarily "evil" anymore First Time Feeling - For a lot of things. Four Element Ensemble Hair of Gold Heartbroken Badass Humanoid Abomination - Although (debatably) less of an abomination now. Immortality - Type II (Regenerative). Immortality Hurts - Especially since she has this nagging feeling that even though death sucks, going on without all her friends after their deaths will suck more. Magic Hair - and how. Nakama Public Exposure Pure Magic Being - mainly counting on headcanon for this one. Triang Relations - Used to be example 8. Now it's more- example 6 with Barb as 'a' :| Tricksters Tsundere - At least, she was with Edgar Woman Scorned Yangire Category:Characters